


Red and Gold

by CheckersPalace



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Misunderstandings, No Sex, Not Beta'd, OOC, Protective Natasha Romanov, Thumb-sucking, Tony is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: It must've been some sort of joke. Childish things like this couldn't've followed someone well into their thirties, could it?Either way, Tony thought it was fucking hilarious and he had it on good conscious that so did the other Avengers.Or, perhaps a more accurate summary: Clint "Hawkeye" Barton sucks his thumb and the Avengers find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 3-5 people commented and I think that's good enough for me. Plus I'm sort of enamoured with Clint and very fucking good at procrastinating.
> 
> Comment and kudos:)

It was probably cliché for Tony Stark, billionaire extraordinaire, to invite his superhero friends for a movie night (if there could be a cliché to begin with since 'superhero friends'??) Plus, he found it equal parts hilarious and breathtakingly tragic that the majority of them hadn't ever seen the High School Musical trilogy.

"C'mom, it'll be fun! Team bonding and whatnot," Tony waved his hand. "You like that sort of thing, right Cap?"

"You could call me Steve, Stark," 'Steve' rolled his perfect, baby blues.

"And you may call me Overlord of All Things Technical," Tony sniped back.  _Steve_. Honestly. (He wasn't still bitter about the thing on the Helicarrier- he  _wasn't._ )

"Lead on Overlord," the sniper/archer/cool guy snarked.

Tony (unironically) bowed. "Humbly at your service."

'Steve' cleared his throat (asshole) and Tony continued on leading to the suite with a screen projection that JARVIS had set up for him (JARVIS is awesome.)

"This is _basically_ a movie theater... but _better_." Tony said in his 'presenting voice.' "Audio has the best surround sound there is _anywhere_ on earth and there's an illusion within the scre3en that makes it appear 3D without the clonky sunglasses."

Tony gestured to the couches and armchairs and blankets with handy cup holders and snacks available. Seriously, nothing could get better than _this_.

Barton, aka Hawkeye, made a noise and immediately flopped down into a couch, groaning in appreciation. Romanov, aka aka Ms. Liar-Pants aka Black Widow, sat delicately next to Barton, her face totally blank (creepy).

  
"Well?" Tony made an impatient gesture at the other Avengers and claimed an armchair himself. Bruce took another armchair, opposite to Tony and tentatively grabbed a bottle of water. Steve followed suit and claimed a couch. Finally, Thor just kinda looked at them all before plopping down on the floor (which was kind of weird but hey, who was he to judge a Norse god.)

"JARVIS, my man?"

"Right away, Sir." Tony smirked as Rogers jumped and looked at the ceiling then around the room.

"Oh, _right_ , how rude of me!" Tony threw his arms up. "JARVIS meet Avengers, Avengers meet JARVIS."

"Pleasure," JARVIS did sound pleased.

" _Cool_ ," Barton breathed. "What's up, JARVIS?"

"Running diagnostics 24/7 and generally running the entire tower. It's not a lot, I know." Tony could just _hear_ the smugness (AI's could totally be smug- he designed the best of the best after all.)

Bruce snorted but it was soft, like he was begrudgingly impressed. Tony counted it as a win.

Romanov just raised one perfect eyebrow and did not look impressed (Natalie Rushman was totally impressed, shut up.)

Rogers was composed once again and dipped his head towards the ceiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Okay! Now that we've done some introductions, let's start the movie! First up, High School Musical..."

 

Clint liked Stark- he was awesome and so was the entire freaking room. This was turning into a pretty amazing day.

He turned to nuzzle into Tasha (he was laying on a couch with Tasha's lap as his pillow. She didn't bother to try to stop him even though he noticed a subtle stiffness in her hand where it was laying on his arm. So, as to not make his best friend uncomfortable, he turned his head back to the freaking amazing screen without second thought. In return, Tasha squeezed lightly (both a silent apology and thanks.)

Clint quirked his lips and closed his eyes.

Maybe he could sneak a nap- he hadn't slept in what felt like _ages_. _Woke up with glowing blow eyes, hands clawing at his chest, breaths shallow and fast, where was Phil? He killed him. Oh god._

Another gentle squeeze. _Relax_ and _trust me_. He obeyed and it wasn't like there was a question in the whole 'trusting' thing.

Too bad Clint forgot there was company.

 

Personally, Tony rather thought their response was underwhelming as Troy and Gabriella sang their little hearts out at each other and the blonde one bitched at them (which, really, was the best part.)

Thor actually seemed to be enjoying it but Tony supposed he could be trolling him.

Bruce was politely interested and even ate some popcorn. (Tony counted it as a half-win.)

Rogers was still skeptical but payed attention, even commenting every once in a while.

And...

Barton was curled into Romanov, his left hand curled around the hem of his shirt and for whatever reason _tense_? This didn't sit well with Tony. He actually liked Barton- who seemed similar in humor and sarcasm. Was the archer injured? Did he not like the movie?

Then, the super spies seemed to have a weird silent conversation because Barton relaxed and his eyes slipped closed. _Ah, he was probably just tired_.

So, Tony looked away and payed attention once again to the movie.

 

It was past midnight when the third High School Musical had ended and everyone was mostly still asleep. Natasha shook her head as JARVIS blanked the screen and they were left in silence.

Thor was still commandeering the floor but now had a couch pillow to cushion his head and a soft blanket.

Bruce was curled up on his armchair in what looked like an uncomfortable position. His glasses were pushing into his face and were sure to add marks later. He looked like he needed the rest.

Steve was curled in a fetal position with his impossibly large shoulders and chest looking awkward wrapped around his legs.

Tony had extended his armchair somewhere between the second and third High School Musical and was burrowed under two blankets. He looked... peaceful. Which wasn't something Natasha thought she'd ever see seeing that the genius was an endless bundle of energy no matter what state he was in.

Natasha looked down to watch her partner, who was sleeping. _Good_ , Natasha thought. The rest will be good for him. She knew he had been not sleeping well. Hesitating, Natasha released Clint's left hand from where it was intertwined with her hand- to prevent him from, well.

Almost immediately, Clint tucked his thumb between his lips and left it there. Natasha bit her lip. It would _not_ be good if the other Avengers found out...

" _птичка_ , it's time to wake up," she gently shook his shoulder. "Hawkeye." Natasha said this more firmly.

Clint didn't stir. He's sleeping deeply then. This simultaneously pleased and concerned her. One one hand, Clint had been getting little to no rest, on the other... well, he barely knew the other Avengers, why does he trust them so much? It was a mystery and that did not suit her style.

"What the..."

Natasha flinched (or what would be equivalent to a flinch for her) and instinctively glared at Stark.

"Is Barton..." Stark was staring at the archer, completely ignoring Natasha. He pinched his arm, wincing. "Not a dreeam. Which means that- oh my god."

Natasha wished Phil were here. He'd know what to do without maiming the millionaire.

 

This was _too good_. He had to get a photo- _perfect_ blackmailing material.

But shit. Romanov was awake and was freaking death-glaring him. Shit.

"Why the fuck is he sucking his thumb?" Tony asked incredulously. He glanced at Romanov skeptically. How did she find this- this thing to be so okay?

"None of your business," Natasha growled.

"Fine. Fine. I get it," He stared at the screen (which was now blank) and tapped his thigh to some unknown rythm. JARVIS has to get photographic evidence- since he couldn't do it for fear of inescapable and undoubtedly bloody death.

"No, you don't."

"Okay, okay, I don't. But can you fucking _blame_ me?" Tony couldn't help  his voice rising as he gestured to Barton. Everyone was suddenly up and flailing out of their respective positions. _Oops_ (kind of-not really.) Most miraculously however, Barton himself was still asleep.

" _Stark_ ," Romanov was positively _venomous_.

Tony gulped as he met Romanov's eye. _Ah shit_. Definitely an inescapable and undoubtedly bloody death. Fuck- did he even have a _will_?

Probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Tony having a constant monoluge in his head where he constantly interrupts himself- hence the parentheses and run-on sentences
> 
> I also feel it makes sense for Tony to be really bitter and bleh at Steve at first. But of course, he'll work it out in the end (yay Tony)
> 
> Lemme know if I missed any tags or something. Tell me what you thought of this chapter:)
> 
> Chapter two coming soon!!


End file.
